gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great House
Is it stated in the series that House Baelish is elevated to a Great House? Overlord Divine (talk) 20:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Whenever the show is not clear on something, book info is used to fill in the blanks as long as it doesn't contradict the show.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Can we unlock the page, or at least have an admin make a few changes on this page? *The Boltons now rule from Winterfell. *I don't believe Stannis has any legal claim to the Stormlands, seeing as how he's committed de jure treason against the Iron Throne for rebelling, leaving Tommen as lord of both the Crownlands and the Stormlands. Lksdjf (talk) 07:33, June 5, 2015 (UTC) From Stannis's perspective Tommen and the Lannisters committed treason against him. Either way it's a civil war so things are in flux. We locked the page because every other day someone would come on to correct it to the book version in which Littlefinger is nominally lord of the Riverlands now. ...I don't understand, the page already mentions that the Boltons rule from Winterfell now. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Seat of House Bolton It should be changed that House Bolton still rules the North from the Dreadfort, Roose, his wife and Ramsay moved to Winterfell, and in the Intro the sigill of House Bolton is shown in the Winterfell-animation. --Exodianecross (talk) 23:57, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :No. The Dreadfort is their seat, they've seized Winterfell for now. No permanent plans are yet clear in the novels. They happen to be at Winterfell for the wedding as a symbol.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) House Baratheon and House Mudd. Should we consider in. making House Baratheon an extinct Great House, even though that Tommen is not a true Baratheon, which also makes House Durrandon completely extinct as well? House Mudd should be considered as an extinct Great House, and the extinct section shouldn't just include those that perished when the Targaryens conquered Westeros. :Gendry remains active so we'll see how things turn out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::In the AWOIAF-wiki House Mudd is credited as exiled, not extinct! So we should let that open! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait, I thought that was just a rumor?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::In the AWOIAFhttp://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Mudd House Mudd is credited as exiled in the books which shows the noble houses of the Riverlands! --Exodianecross (talk) 22:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I think a member of the Golden Company claimed to be a Mudd. However, thinking on it, that guy hasn't been introduced in "the TV continuity", so we'll list them on here as "extinct" for now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :One of the many discrepancies that happen when you adapt novels to a TV show ;)! The Golden Company was mentioned but not introduced till now, and even then it will be another question if the producers will also introduce the "Mudd"-mercenaries, there are two who claim their names are Mudd!--Exodianecross (talk) 23:11, February 10, 2016 (UTC) House Martell Should they go into the exiled or extinct column now that the Sand Snakes have taken over? -- 19:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Why is this page even still locked? Just revert the edits if there's an edit war, and don't keep pages locked indefinitely. A week or two will stop the edit wars. Inevitably, you forget that you even locked certain pages. The same could be said for any pages with indefinite locks. They are only discouraging honest edits. Lksdjf (talk) 19:13, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :I am wondering this as well. Can this page be unlocked? Reddyredcp (talk) 00:47, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Ack, I thought I unlocked it already. Now it is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:00, June 4, 2016 (UTC) House Martell status I don't think the TV writers spent more than a lunch break thinking about the Dorne plot. I'm unsure if their status is "extinct" given that bastards survive. Whatever. The showrunners screwed up and they can't easily worm their way out of blame for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I love the show and defend it a lot, but I agree. The Dornish plot was just horrible fanfiction, if you ask me. It was just plain bad. Unfortunately, I think in "TV canon", the house is extinct as far as we are concerned. Unless, of course, the Sand Snakes claim to be Martells, but even then it would be disputed since they are technically bastards, if I recall correctly. Reddyredcp (talk) 00:52, June 5, 2016 (UTC) The reason isn't convoluted, but painfully obvious: Cogman admitted in the Season 5 DVD commentary that they didn't even originally think that Dorne would actually appear on-screen in Season 5, only that Oberyn would go to King's Landing in Season 4. Then, very much at the last minute, Cogman came up with the idea to send Jaime there instead of a random Kingsguard - and admittedly, on paper, this was a good idea. Problem was that they only came up with it VERY late in the day, after Season 4 already finished, so everything about Dorne in Season 5 was badly rushed. I mean it's not even books vs TV stuff, but episode 5.6's very badly set up fight scene - that has nothing to do with even "writing", that's just "we blatantly, obviously rushed this through production to the point that even casual viewers realize it was badly rushed". I don't think they spent time writing out the Season 6 premiere appearance that much - I think this was them "Dropping a meteorite" on the subplot. Problem is that even if they were going to wrap up and abandon this storyline, they did it in such a sloppy way it has painfully obvious plot holes (why the heck didn't their ship turn around?, suddenly the same guards that stopped the Sand Snakes are helping them kill Doran? etc.) I look forward to the post-Season 6 interviews, I can tell you that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:08, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Capitalization Should the page be renamed "Great house," which is also in line with the category "Category:Great houses"? On top of this, AWOIAF titles their page "Great houses". Thoughts on this? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 01:17, November 19, 2017 (UTC)